Loyal to the End: Deutschland Uber Alles
by The Netaji
Summary: World War II in Europe is drawing to a final close. And in amongst the chaos of the crumbling Reich Alice Gehabich and Shun Kazami must escape from Berlin before the Red Army captures the capital of the German Fatherland.
1. Inside the Bunker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story. While I do realize that this topic may be controversial try to look at with an open mind and I am sure you will enjoy it more than you thought you would. **

**Note: I will not be using the term Nazi to describe the Germans as this was an insult concocted by other nations even before the Hitler came to power. It is for this reason that only the Allies will use the term Nazis while the Germans themselves will use the term National Socialists (Abbreviated to NS) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Inside the Bunker **

_April 29__th, __1945 Berlin, National Socialist Germany_

A suffocating layer of smoke hung ominously low over the smouldering ruins of the once proud city of Berlin. In-between the rubble distraught citizens of the Reich capital frantically tried to make their way out of the city, towards the underground, anywhere where they would be safe from the Soviet onslaught. Most distressed were the women who hurriedly grabbed their children, knowing that their fate was sealed if they were captured by the red army. God forbid if the Soviets found them.

They had heard the rumors from the Eastern Front, horrific tales of Soviet acts of brutality especially against women.

They had seen the Soviet propaganda, "_Break the racial pride of these German women…. Make them your lawful booty…." _In a city with hardly any male defenders, they feared for their lives. Clearly it was time to flee Berlin. Their thoughts were directed only towards reaching the Western Allies. Little did they know that the Soviets had already encircled the city.

There was no escape now.

After almost six years of continuous fighting the European theatre of the Second World War was drawing to its final bloody conclusion and now everyone knew it. British and American troops had crossed the Rhine and now the Soviets were in Berlin. For the German people, this was their darkest hour. But amidst this tragic scene one thought was on everyone's mind both Axis and Allied:

_Where was the Fuhrer?_

The Reichstag. The seat of German Parliament. The last remaining symbol of the Third Reich still draped with National Socialist flags stood like a beacon of hope for the German people. It was here almost twelve years ago that they had given power to the man who was to become their saviour, their hero, their Fuhrer. But Adolf Hitler was not to be found in the crumbling Reichstag. Outside in the Chancellery Garden stood the Fuhrerbunker, the last refuge of the German government.

Inside the mood could only be described as depressing, hardly anyone made a sound. That is except for the soft sobs which came from a young women sitting on the couch. Her soft chocolate brown eyes let out a stream of tears while her body shook from the emotional pressure she was under. Her name was Alice Gehabich. Her shaking stopped when she felt a strong arm around her.

She looked up at her comforters golden eyes and knew it was her love Shun Kazami. She fell into his arms crying uncontrollably, her world crashing around her. Shun understood what she was feeling. It really did seem like the world was ending. He gently caressed her auburn hair reassuring her that everything would be all right even though he knew that that was not the case. Around them prominent figures of the German government sat stone faced and weary, most notably Reich Minister Joseph Goebbels and his wife Magda. Magda looked over at Alice concern etched on her face. The Reich Ministers expression was unfathomable, his eyes soulless. Alice lifted her head from Shuns chest for a moment to witness this scene of utter despair and hopelessness and for once her emotion could not be contained. Alice suddenly stood up, her fists clenched in anger.

Everyone looked up at her surprised, even the Reich Minister lifted his head a little.

"Look at you all, is there no fighting spirit left in this room?" Shun smiled slightly, even though he realized the gravity of the situation he couldn't help but notice that Alice looked so cute when she was angry

Alice turned desperately to the Reich Minister for support. "Please Reich Minister, your words are enough to inspire entire nations, say something!" Goebbels slowly raised his head and looker her straight in the eye.

"Frau Alice, I am sorry, but even if I wanted to all the communication lines are down, he said crossing his arms, and besides… the war is lost" The shock on Alice's face was clearly evident, she look scandalized to say the least.

'How can you say such a thing?! The Fuhrer would never admit defeat! WE can never admit defeat, this is our Fatherland! These are our people, our friends and family, how could you possibly think of abandoning them like this?!'

A tear came from Magda, she knew what mothers all around the Fatherland were feeling, she herself had six children to protect. Seeing that no one would support her Alice dropped to her knees, her hands covering her face. Soon her sobbing could be heard again.

'Alice… Shun said quietly, comforting her.

Suddenly the door to the Fuhrer's study opened. Immediately everyone looked up, their eyes slightly more hopeful. That is everyone except for the man who had entered the room. His face was a mask of despair and hopelessness. His eyes showed signs of sleep depravity and emotional distress. He looked like a man who had lost everything, a defeated and humiliated human being. In front of all of his closest friends and supporters stood a grim Adolf Hitler, the Fuhrer of a Germany that was on the edge of the abyss.

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I would really appreciate reviews and comments. Nothing too hateful, although if there is a problem historically I would be more than happy to take notes. I will continue to update hopefully at a steady rate unless life gets in the way which as many writers know, has a knack of doing so. If there are any questions you would like to ask I will also answer them. Until the next chapter...**


	2. The Final Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: Now that the scene has been set I will delve further into the relationships between the characters. Let's see if they make it out of Berlin. So without further ado I present chapter two of: ****_Loyal to the End: Deutschland Uber Alles_**

**Chapter Two: The Final Goodbye**

'Mein Fuhrer!' Alice cried out emphatically. She kneeled on the ground before him, holding his trousers, crying in sadness and happiness at the same time.

'Please Mein Fuhrer tell me... she paused for a moment to look around at everyone who also had the same hopeful expression on their faces, tell us, tell us that the war is not yet lost, that our hopefulness is justified, please tell us'!' The Fuhrer looked down at Alice, but he could not look her in the eye.

'Alice, he spoke softly, much like a father would to his daughter, you know that I more than anyone would do anything to keep this nation safe, for years we have battled against the forces that have conspired to destroy us both from without and more importantly within, but now we find ourselves confronted with an obstacle that even the German spirit cannot overcome. I'm so sorry Alice but... the war is lost, Germany is lost…'

'No… Alice cried shaking her head, it can't be, please Adi, don't say such things!'

The Fuhrer's face managed a small smile, he always loved it when Alice addressed him as Adi because he felt loved. Never having children of his own he was proud to believe that it was he who had been Alice's father figure. All the same his guilt was paramount for he realized that it was he who made her feel this way and more so was his anger with himself that he was powerless to stop it. But she deserved the truth. They all did. They, his most loyal friends who had always stood by him, they deserved the truth. And then there was Alice, so innocent... so pure, she didn't deserve to feel this way.

_I'm so sorry Alice... I'm so sorry. _

This thought continuously replayed in his mind over and over again. But there was nothing he could do to change the reality of the situation. There was nothing left to hope for anymore. But even now on the precipice of defeat there was still one more act of nobility he could accomplish.

Alice continued to weep, her cries sending a knife through the Fuhrer's heart every time he heard them. Alice, he loved her so much but he knew that if she was to survive he would have to make the hardest decision he would ever have to make.

Letting her go.

'Alice, I have arranged an airlift out of Berlin for you and Shun, you will be leaving tonight'

Shun, already aware of this fact said nothing. In fact it was he who had given the Fuhrer this idea. Tonight under the cover of darkness he and Alice would make a daring escape from the ruins of Germany with the help of Shuns closest friend, an American pilot by the name of Daniel Kuso. Even though one wore the American flag and the other the Swastika there friendship which had been close since childhood never ceased to exist.

Alice on the other hand was distraught.

'No Adi, I cannot… I will not leave you here, I will stay here with you to the bitter end if I must' she yelled determined to remain with her leader. This man took her in and treated her like she was his daughter. How could she possible abandon him now?

The Fuhrer knew what was happening outside on the streets, he looked at Alice's face, so beautiful even when she was crying… the thoughts of what the Soviets would do to her if she was captured broke his heart. No… no matter what he must get her to safety. Her safety meant everything to him.

'No my dear Alice, you must leave, this is the end for the Fatherland… this is the end of the Reich. I don't want you to be here to feel the repercussions of this, our ultimate defeat. Someday I promise, you will see that everything I did, I did for you and for our people, never doubt my intentions Alice. There will be those who will doubt me, they will make me out to be a demon among men, but know this Alice, one day the lies will collapse under their own weight and truth will reign supreme and the struggle of our people this day will go down in history as the greatest manifestation of a peoples will to survive' he said holdings Alice's shoulders.

'And Alice, he said softly lifting her chin, never doubt my love for you. I have seen you grow into a beautiful, compassionate young woman, your love for this nation and our people is exemplary, I am more proud of you than you could ever imagine and I know that no matter what, you will continue this everlasting struggle, because I know how much you care' he said softly.

For a moment Alice didn't know what to say. But she did know how to act. Alice embraced the Fuhrer into an unsuspecting hug crying onto his shoulder. 'Thank you Adi, for everything' The words were short and sweet yet all her emotion, all her love and gratitude and affection seemed to radiate from them. And the Fuhrer knew this. Alice now understood what had to be done, there was no other alternative, she had to leave. The Fuhrer let a small tear escape from his eye, he would miss her so very much.

The Fuhrer then walked up to Shun and held out his hand. 'Take care of my Alice' he said very quietly. Shun shook his leaders hand wanting to reassure him that he would keep Alice safe. 'I will make sure she is always happy mein Fuhrer'

The Fuhrer knew she was in good hands, this was a man of good conscience, one that he could trust.

'Alice, Shun called softly, it's time to go'.

Alice and Shun bid their farewells to the others in the bunker. 'Take care my child' said Magda hugging Alice. Magda too now knew what had to be done, she had a family to protect as well.

Shun had already prepared their backpacks the night before. He made sure only to pack a few personal belongings of both Alice and himself. Along with that he took his Volkssturmgewehr 1-5 for protection. It was one of the only firearms left to the Germans in these troubled times.

Then once they had bid farewell to their comrades in the bunker they made their way up the stairs to the reinforced door, the only thing separating them from the horrors that awaited them outside. Unbeknownst to them the Fuhrer had followed them to the door.

'Alice, he called, I almost forgot, this is for you' He pulled out a small case and opened it revealing a lovely six pronged golden metal star, within it the Iron Cross and within that the Swastika. It was the Star of the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross, a war decoration that was to be bestowed upon the most successful general had Germany won the war.

Alice looked on in shock, she was but a mere civilian, this was an honor only bestowed to war heroes. 'You know Alice, the Fuhrer began gently attaching it to her overcoat, this honor was only supposed to be awarded to war heroes, and it is my sincerest belief that no one war hero or rather heroine deserves this honor more than you' he said smiling.

'You are truly the living embodiment of every value this nation holds dear and as far as I am concerned, as long as you are safe this war is won' he said while holding her hands.

'It may be decades or even centuries before the truth is once again given the importance it deserves but I am happy in the knowledge that it does not die with the fall of our Fatherland, it lives on in you Alice, and no one can take that away' he finished smiling sadly. Alice hugged him one more time before he had to gently pry her off of him.

She turned around reluctantly to see Shun opening the door. She braced herself for what she was about to see. Shun opened the door revealing the ruins of the Chancellery Garden. Quickly he visually checked the perimeter before motioning for Alice to come forward. Alice walked out of the Bunker only to witness the devastation around her.

Statues had been blown up, trees uprooted, smoke hung in the air casting a dreary shadow on the escaping Germans and small fires burned where bombs had been dropped from aerial raids. To Alice it was a truly pitiful scene.

As they walked away Alice turned back one last time to see the devastated Fuhrer holding the door. Something in her heart told her that this would be the last time she would ever see him but she also knew that somewhere along the line they would meet again.

'Goodbye Adi' she said softly, tears flowing down her face. 'Goodbye Alice' he solemnly answered trying to put on a brave face.

And then the door closed.

**And that was chapter two! Reviews and comments are very much appreciated. The next chapter may take slightly longer to complete than the previous two but I can assure you I will try to make it as good as I possibly can! Look forward to the next chapter soon!**


	3. Escape from Berlin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: I know I said it might take a little longer to write than the others but I just really felt like I could do it today so here it is: Presenting chapter three - _Loyal to the End: Deutschland Uber Alles _**

**Chapter Three: Escape from Berlin **

'Alice, said Shun seriously, if we're going to leave we need to do it now before dawn' Alice looked back at the bunker one last time before nodding to Shun, determination in her eyes.

'Alright Shun, let's go'

The two stealthily made their way towards the rendezvous point where Dan was expected to meet them. The smoke was so thick in some places that they couldn't see where they were going. In the distance the screams of frightened Germans was accompanied by the sounds of tanks and heavy artillery. Allied aerial raids dropped bombs indiscriminately onto civilian populations, obliterating the densely knit suburban areas. Berlin was being turned into rubble. Alice continued to run ahead, her eyes watering from the thick smoke.

'Alice look out!' cried Shun pulling her backwards. A split second later a mine exploded exactly where Alice had been. Alice clung to Shun, fully aware that death had almost caught up to her. 'T-thank you Shun' she trembling. 'B-but how did you know it was there? Shun smiled, 'It's what I am trained for, now let's go, we need to find another way to the rendezvous point, obviously the Soviets have put mines across this entire area' he said knowledgably. Shun took a moment to recollect his thoughts.

_There has to be another way to get to Dan… I've got it! We can take the road that goes directly under the Brandenburg Gate, the only problem is, I am not sure if the reds have already captured it…_

It would be a risky move, but at this point in time it seemed to be the only possible chance of escape.

'Alice, I need you to listen closely, I think I know of another way we can get to Dan, but it will be very dangerous' he said. Alice nodded in affirmation. 'And this is the most important part Alice… you must obey everything I tell you, that means if I tell you to leave me behind, you must leave me behind, do I have your word Alice? He asked looking her straight in the eye. 'Shun, how I could I - your word Alice? Shun cut in. Alice looked at him for a moment before answering. 'Yes I – I give you my word'

Good, now come on, we have to move quickly'

The pair made their way to the spectacular Brandenburg Gate, one of the main tourist attractions in Berlin. But sight – seeing was the last thing on their minds. Luckily the Reds had not yet managed to secure the area but they could hear a street battle nearby which meant that they were close, certainly too close for comfort.

'This way Alice, it's not far now' whispered Shun who still had his weapon at the ready. When it came to Alice's safety he wasn't prepared to take any chances. Around them German citizens frantically ran towards any cover they could find, most of them with small suitcases or bags, filled with what they hoped would be useful once they escaped Berlin. But on this night no one on foot was escaping the sieged capital. Alice found it hard to watch, she knew some of these women but she could do nothing to help them.

_I am abandoning my friends in this doomed city, what does that speak about my character? I am a heartless woman to be leaving them behind to be killed… or worse._

As they ran Alice shed a tear for all those she was leaving behind to their faith. Shun on the other hand as a soldier was trained to deal with this. But even for him, it was hard to watch as small children and the elderly tried desperately to keep up with their peers but just couldn't. But it made him proud to see members of the Hitler Youth help the elderly to reach safety. The German spirit may have suffered a blow but it could never truly be crushed. And both Shun and Alice felt proud that they had been a part of it.

Soon they had made it to the rendezvous point, an abandoned airfield. Around them lay the shattered remains of the Luftwaffe. Shun looked at his watch. Dawn would soon be upon them.

_Where are you Dan? _

Suddenly the sound of a plane could be heard nearby. Alice instinctively felt the need to hide but Shun remained rooted to the spot, his eyes focused on the pinpointing the source of the sound

'Shun, come on, she pleaded dragging his arm, we need to hide before they see us'

'No Alice, there is no threat here, look' he said pointing to the sky. Alice looked up to the sky to see two planes marked with the American flag fly over the crest of a hill. They landed nearby on the only clear airstrip left. From them two pilots emerged taking their helmets of, one obviously Dan and other an unknown entity. Dan and Shun shook hands and nodded grim expressions on their faces.

'Thank for doing this my friend, I know what risk you are taking to help us escape'

'Ah don't sweat it buddy, I said it from the start that this was a pointless war, and besides I can't leave you here, you're my best friend!' Shun nodded in appreciation.

Dan then turned to Alice and grinned sheepishly.

'So this is the famous Ms' Alice that you keep talking about Shun?' he asked kissing her hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Ms' Alice, my name is Dan Kuso, I can see why Shun won't stop talking about you' he said smiling. Alice blushed.

'Well I… I don't what to say' she said flustered. Shun rolled his eyes, Dan Kuso, always the ladies' man.

'Speaking of people meeting for the first time, who is your friend?' he asked motioning towards the other pilot. Dan looked at Shun like he didn't know who he was talking about. However his companion who was well aware of Dan's thickness stepped in himself.

'You can just call me Ace' he said bluntly. Shun didn't like the vibe he got from this one. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 'How do we know we can trust this one?' Shun questioned of Dan. 'Don't worry buddy, Ace is completely trustworthy, I guarantee' he said proudly. 'If you insist then…' Shun said still suspicious. He would have to keep an eye on this one. Ace looked undeterred. 'Good, now that that's all settled can we please get the hell out of here? I wouldn't like to be found out here by the Reds, Ace said motioning towards the planes, I don't care if they say they are on our side, even General Patton doesn't trust them and I agree, you can't trust a commie' With this Shun's respect for Ace grew, perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

Alice internally sighed, _men_, she thought. 'Alright then, Ms' Alice you can fly with me and Shun you can fly with Ace' said Dan motioning Alice towards his plane. She quickly glanced at Shun who merely nodded. She then embraced him in a tight hug of which he gladly returned. 'I'll see you again when we're safely away from all of this' he whispered kissing her on the forehead. 'I love you' he said hugging her tighter. 'I love you too' she whispered back. The four then got into their respective airplanes each one putting on their helmets.

'Alright then gang, here we go' said Dan gleefully as they raised of the ground. Soon they were soaring in the open sky. Beneath them lay the devastated Reich capital. Alice looked down and let the tears flow down her face. Somewhere down there was her beloved Fuhrer who by now was either dead or captured. Dan noticed this and quickly tried to comfort her. 'Hey there now, it will be all right, I know it looks bad now but someday I am sure you will be able to return home'

Even though he thought little of Adolf Hitler and his Nazi regime he understood that to Alice and Shun this was their life and it was being taken away from them. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic. And so the two planes flew unchallenged because of their Allied status into the rising dawn on their way to neutral Spain, where they would be safe from repatriation. They continued to fly away from Berlin until the smouldering city was no longer within sight and the anguished cries of its people could no longer be heard.

**And so passes chapter three! As always reviews and comments (Of any nature) are welcomed and I should hope to see chapter four completed in the near future! Until then! **


	4. A Greater Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: There is some deep foreshadowing in this chapter. Anyone who has studied their World War II history will know what I am talking about. Here it is - Chapter Four of: ****_Loyal to the End: Deutschland Uber Alles _**

**Chapter Four: A Greater Understanding **

The two planes continued their flight towards neutral Spain where both Shun and Alice would be safe from the clutches of the Allied forces. In one plane Alice slept soundly dreaming of her home in Berlin. She smiled peacefully as she thought of all the good times she had had with the Fuhrer.

_Inside Alice's Dream_

_Alice stood next to the door holding a tray with tea and biscuits. Sitting on the couch was a younger and happier Adolf Hitler. His face lit up when he saw her._

_'__Alice my dear, you really shouldn't have' he said standing up. Alice giggled as she set the tray down on the small coffee table. _

_'__Oh Adi, I'm so glad you were able to drag yourself away from the Reichstag, I've been so lonely here without you' she said smiling. Alice poured both of them a cup of tea while the Fuhrer sat down smiling guiltily. _

_'__I'm afraid that's the nature of politics Alice, you can't escape it, but I promise I will try to drop by more often… and perhaps sometime you would like to visit the Reichstag' he said sipping his tea. 'I don't know Adi, I wouldn't want to be a bother' she whispered staring at the floor. The Fuhrer looked like she had just said the most foolish thing in the world. _

_'__My dear, your presence would only make my day better, I implore you to come visit me sometimes' _

_Alice beamed at those words. 'You really mean it?' The Fuhrer loved making her smile, Alice's smile was just one of those things that made you happy without knowing why. 'I wouldn't have it any other way' he said also smiling. Alice gave him a big hug which he gladly returned. The hug was so tight that soon he was gasping for air. _

_'__Alice! I'm afraid I'm not a young man anymore' Alice quickly let him go and laughed. Soon he started laughing as well. __'__Well then Alice, why don't we try one of your delightful biscuits, I know how much you love to bake' he commented picking one of them up and smelling it, taking in the delicious scent of the freshly baked pastry'_

_Alice smiled joyfully. 'I made them just for you Adi'. _

_The Fuhrer put the biscuit to his mouth but something was wrong. Alice blinked and her house became the Fuhrerbunker, in her confusion she blinked again and it changed once more into the Fuhrer's personal study. Finally she blinked one more time and saw the Fuhrer once more. But there was no biscuit in his hand. It was cyanide capsule. She recognized it from the ones she was the SS carrying. And pointed right at his temple was a __7.65mm Walther PPK__, a type of handgun. Alice rushed over to stop him but it was already too late. Without a resounding 'BANG' the Fuhrer slumped onto the left arm of the couch, a pool of blood forming on the carpet where the blood from his temple and chin dripped. Alice's eye grew wide with shock. She screamed and cried bitterly falling on the floor with grief._

_'__Alice' she heard someone call urgently. Who cared about who was calling her name, all she knew was her Fuhrer was dead. Nothing else mattered. 'Alice' the voice called again this time louder. 'ALICE!' _Alice abruptly woke up, her mind still a blur. Next to her Dan sat still flying the plane with a concerned expression on his face

'Alice are you alright?' he asked nervously. 'You were sleeping so peacefully and then all of a sudden you were shaking and crying and… well I thought I heard you mention something about… Hitler…'

Alice felt her face only to find it was wet with tears, her heart wouldn't stop beating and her palms were sweaty.

'It all seemed so real, she whispered, so very real'

Dan was extremely worried. If Shun found Alice like this when they touched down in Spain he would kill him! 'What seemed real Alice, maybe… maybe you just had a bad dream or something'. He smiled reassuringly letting Alice know he was there for her if she needed to talk.

'I just… I just don't know, I thought what I dreamt was real but I suppose I'm just being silly' she replied softly clenching her fists.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Dan asked kindly. 'No, no, I'm fine, it was just a silly dream' she quickly lied, her thoughts racing about in her mind, unable to fully understand what she had just seen. Dan looked at Alice carefully, observing her body language. As an officer who was trained for aerial combat as well as interrogation Dan could tell when people were lying and judging by Alice's body language she was definitely lying, but he wouldn't push her. When she wanted to talk he was there to listen.

'Alice if you need to talk about something, anything, don't hesitate OK? Alice nodded and slightly smiling. 'Thank you Dan'

'No problem, now why don't you get some more rest huh, we should entering Spanish airspace in a few hours' Alice nodded once more and turned over making sure Dan couldn't see her face. But she refused to close her eyes, she was not ready to enter that nightmare again. At least that's she all hoped it was...

_Meanwhile _

Shun and Ace had been flying in silence for hours each one content to remain quiet and not speak to the other. Ace looked over at Shun whose eyes were closed and arms were crossed. He looked as if he was meditating

Ace rolled his eyes. _Mr Hotshot thinks he's so cool… I'll get him to talk_

Shun meanwhile had indeed been meditating content with the thought that soon he would be with Alice again, safe and away from the war. Then Ace broke the silence. 'Soo, he drawled, you're a Nazi huh?' he asked grinning mischievously. Shun's eyes snapped open and then narrowed. He let out a small growl. He hated the term Nazi.

'Yes I am a National Socialist' he answered calmly although on the inside his annoyance with Ace was building. Ace knew he was pushing it but he didn't care, he was having too much fun. 'Nazi, National Socialist, same thing to me buddy, say what do you think about Hitler huh? Terrible boss I must imagine, always yelling and shouting about something or the other' Ace teased wanting to see the limit of Shun's self - control.

Shun caught Ace in a death stare, his annoyance with Ace quickly culminating into anger. His body seemed to radiate feelings of rage and when he spoke every word was dripping with utter contempt for the American pilot.

'You know nothing. Absolutely nothing. The Fuhrer is the best leader in the world he gave us hope when no one else would, he gave us back our homes, our jobs… he gave us back our lives. The whole world should be indebted to him for trying to make it a better place' Shun finished boldly. Ace looked at Shun with subtle admiration. Perhaps he could learn more from Mr Hotshot. 'Ok, ok, settle down, I didn't mean to push' he said apologetically. Shun merely gave Ace one more hard look before returning to his meditation. When he was sure Shun had his eyes fully closed Ace smiled. Perhaps by talking rather than by fighting they could gain a greater understanding of each other.

Perhaps if they had done that in the first place, there would have never been a war to begin with.

**So there is chapter four. You all got the foreshadowing I was talking about earlier right? Of course you did, you're all smart people (At least that is what I assume hehe:) Anyway as always leave a review and/or comment and I should be getting back to you soon with the next chapter. Until we meet again! **


	5. It Can Only Get Better

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note (Very important): I will splitting this story into two separate entities. This will sort of act like the last chapter. However there will be an epilogue that ends much more dramatically. And so I present chapter five of: ****_Loyal to the End: Deutschland Uber Alles_**

**Chapter Five: It Can Only Get Better**

'Congratulations gang, we made it into Spanish airspace!' yelled Dan victoriously into the radio. Indeed the two American planes had made it safely into Spanish airspace. For Alice and Shun, their troubles were almost over.

'I knew I could count on you my friend' said Shun from the other plane. Dan puffed out his chest proudly and wiped his nose.

'Nothing to it, that's me in a nutshell, just your average everyday war hero' he gloated without a trace of humility. Shun rolled his eyes, that was Dan for you. But he had more important things to attend to than teaching his friend a lesson in being humble.

'Yeah whatever, how's Alice?' he asked anxiously. Dan glanced at Alice who still appeared to be sleeping. 'Ouch buddy that goes right to the heart you know… anyway she's asleep right now, but I'll give her a message if you want me to but nothing too dirty alright' he answered with a smirk on his face. Shun put his hand to his face. Sometimes Dan could be so immature. 'Yeah… right, just tell her that I will see her soon and that I love her alright'

'Will do buddy, over and out'

Alice had heard this entire exchange and couldn't help but smile a little. She loved Shun so much, he was always there for her whenever she needed him. He was so brave and compassionate, he was a shoulder to cry on in these dark times and an indescribable comfort during what appeared to be the end of the world. But her smile quickly faded as she thought of that horrid nightmare. It had all seemed so real… so horrifically real. Alice could hardly bear the _thought_ of her Fuhrer dying and now she believed that she had actually _seen_ it.

Meanwhile Shun who had just finished giving his message to Dan turned only to see Ace with a triumphant smirk on his face. 'What?' Shun inquired annoyed at the pilots expression. 'Aww, so Mr Cool and Silent does have a heart' he said in a babyish mocking voice. Shun's facial expression was one of anger but on the inside he knew he was right. It was a bit out of character for him. But oh well, love makes you do strange things.

'Shut up, he said cutting Ace off mid – sentence, don't you have someone special waiting for you back home?' he asked. Ace looked at the dashboard and smiled. 'Yep, my girl is waiting for me back in Washington, my beautiful Mira Clay, I promised her I would make it home safe… and that I'd marry her when I did' he answered softly his mind drifting to thoughts of a happier time of days gone by when he and Mira were happy and content. But of course as in the case of so many others that all changed when the America joined the war. Ace looked at Shun only to see him with a smug expression of his own plastered on his face. 'Well then I guess you're not one to talk' he said triumphantly. Ace smirked, 'I guess your right'. Both men smiled at each other, perhaps they weren't so different after all.

The two planes touched down in Madrid where they were met with a welcoming part consisting of Francisco Franco, Caudillo of Spain and his wife Carmen Polo along with a few officials of the Spanish government and of course their security guards. As soon as she exited the plane Alice ran into Shun's arms joyfully. 'Shun I missed you much' she cried gleefully.

This wasn't the time to dwell on dreams, all that mattered is that she was reunited with her love. Shun gladly returned the hug, 'I missed you too Alice' he said quietly while he kissed her forehead. He glanced over at Dan who was smirking and Ace who gave him the thumbs up. Shun returned his gesture and smiled smelling Alice's beautiful.

_Like fresh cinnamon, by God I had almost forgotten_

Alice buried her face into his firm chest allowing herself to be lost within him. It felt so good to be with her beloved Shun again.

The Spanish party patiently waited not wanting to spoil the moment. When Alice and Shun released each other El Caudillo walked up to the German pair. 'It is a pleasure to have the both of you here' he said shaking Shun's hand. 'I'm so sorry it had to be under these circumstances, I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting here?' he asked anxiously. Shun and Alice glanced at each other. 'No not at all El Caudillo, we are honoured to be here' Alice quickly replied.

Franco looked at Alice sadly. 'I was very sad to hear about my friend Adolf, I can only imagine the pain you must be feeling' he said guiltily. Alice looked at the ground her eyes full of tears. Shun put his arm around Alice to comfort her. 'You know my dear he helped me gain power many years ago and for that I never truly repaid him, I only hope that by honouring his last wish to me that we may be even… he spoke very fondly of you, you know, he told me to take very good care of you' he said kindly. Alice did not look up but merely nodded. 'Franco smiled sadly. 'Well then why don't we get you settled in, I have taken the liberty of arranging a home for you here in Madrid while we discuss your residence in Germany, but I swear to you, he looked Shun straight in the eye, you will be safe here' Shun nodded in acknowledgement.

The pair then turned to Dan and Ace who had been watching the exchange with interest. 'Well then, I guess this is goodbye' he said holding out his hand to Ace. 'I guess it is' Ace answered shaking his hand. 'Now go home and go get your girl, good luck my friend' he said smiling. 'Thanks, you be safe now' he replied gratefully. Alice gave a Dan a big hug and a kiss on the cheek which caused his face to turn as red as a tomato. 'Thank you for everything Dan'

Dan struck his signature pose. 'It was nothing' he replied proudly. He then put his hands on Alice's shoulders and looked at her a sympathetic look on his face. 'Be safe Alice, I promise one day you will be able to go home and for sure I'll be there to welcome you back to Berlin' Alice merely hugged Dan again. No words were spoken but Dan understood. The two pilots hopped back into the planes, waving at the couple. They waved back and yelled their thanks.

The planes soared further into sky and into the distance before they were nothing but mere specks on the horizon. Someday they would surely meet again, that was a given. Shun and Alice looked at each other love reflected in their eyes.

'Someday Alice, I promise, we will return back home and –'Alice cut him off by placing her finger on his lips. 'Home is where the heart is and my heart is with you, as long as I am with you I am home' she said lovingly.

Shun stared at Alice before kissing her passionately on the lips. The kiss was filled will the love and affection he could muster and Alice returned it just as fervently. When they broke apart they looked at each other one more time before holding hands starting the walk back to where Franco and the others were waiting for them.

The saying goes that things get worse before they get better and for Alice and Shun things could only get better from here on out.

**And I am sure that things certainly did get better (And I'm not saying that just because I wrote the story hehe:) As previously stated there will be a sequel to this story but only after I write this story's epilogue. Even I don't know what will be in it yet. As always comments and/or reviews are greatly appreciated! Until next time! **


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: Think of this as the final chapter of the story. I had a fun writing his my first fanfiction. I look forward to writing more in the future. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. So I present to you the Epilogue of ****_Loyal to the End: Deutschland Uber Alles _**

**Epilogue **

Seventy years had passed since the end of the Second World War. In that time Germany had been transformed, its borders reduced, its people forced to leave there ancestral homes of centuries and the spirit of these people broken. A Cold War had passed and gone by, splitting Germany in two causing even more heartache for the citizens of the defeated Reich. But now Germany was finally one nation again. But it would never be the same Germany it was before, the Allies had seen to that. Now on the eve of the New Year all over Germany a new generation had gathered to celebrate the welcoming of a hopefully better future under the iconic Brandenburg Gate.

And in amongst this crowd was an elderly couple who stood hand in hand with their grandchildren at their feet. Time had been kind to Alice and Shun and they had aged gracefully to say the least. The golden fire in Shun's eyes could never be extinguished and the soft brown chocolate eyes of Alice would never lose their lustrous glow. After many years they had finally come home, it wasn't the home they were remembered but it was their home nonetheless. Their grandchildren were much like them when they were young, energetic and full of life ready for one challenge after the next. Alice and Shun looked at each other and smiled. Then the countdown started

_10, 9, 8…_

The children squealed in excitement jumping up and down ready for the New Year

_7,6,5,4…_

Shun squeezed Alice's hand tightly but gently. She did the same as she also counted down excited

_3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR DEUTSCHLAND! _

People yelled and whistled and cheered as fireworks lit up the night sky gold, black and red, all the colors of the German flag. Then Shun opened his mouth and began singing:

_Deutschland, Deutschland, Uber Allles, Uber Alles in der Welt…_

Alice looked at him tears in her eyes and began singing as well. Around them people inspired by their patriotism began to sing as well until the whole crowd was proudly singing the German national anthem, glorifying the spirit of the nation that for all the hardships it had been through would last eternally, its people bound together by a bond of trust greater than any force of might that may try to destroy it. The verses carried on through the night, as the rich and the poor, man and women all joined together at this moment to sing their hearts out for their Fatherland. When the song was over people clapped and cheered some more as every German was filled with pride for their nation. The memories of the past were not meant to be dwelled upon. They must move forward for a brighter future for all.

After the celebration, the happy family returned back to Alice's Berlin home. The children had been staying with their grandparents while their parents were away on important business in Munich. The children yawned and rubbed their eyes. All this excitement was a little too much for them. Alice smiled and stroked the hair of her granddaughter.

'I think it's bedtime for you dear' she said softly.

'But Oma (Grandmother) I'm not… she suddenly yawned, her eyes growing even drowsier than they were before, tired' she finished sleepily. Alice softly chuckled. 'Come on little one' she said picking her up. She carried her gracefully towards the room where she was staying with her brother. She opened the door to find Shun reading a bedtime story to their grandson.

'…. And all the animals in the forest lived happily ever after. The End' he said closing the book. He turned to see Alice entering the room their granddaughter in her arms and he smiled. Alice placed her granddaughter who by now was almost asleep into her bed and tucked the covers over her small body. The two grandparents stood by the door happy that their grandchildren were comfortable.

They turned around to leave when two small voices called out in unison: 'Goodnight Oma, goodnight Opa, we love you' Alice and Shun smiled. 'We love you too children, sleep tight' they called back in unison.

Then the door closed enveloping the children in darkness but it didn't matter for they were already asleep. Shun and Alice quietly made their way back to their living room and took their respective seats.

'I told you I would bring you back home one day' Alice put her hand on Shun's.

'And I told you that when we are together I am home' she replied back smartly. Shun grinned and put his hand on hers.

'I love you Alice' Alice looked at him and blushed. He still made her feel like she was eighteen.

'I love you too Shun' she said tearing up.

Just then the doorbell rang causing both Alice and Shun to come out of their love – struck gaze.

'Who on earth would be calling this late?' Shun asked himself annoyed. Whoever it was had just spoilt a special moment between him and his wife. He walked briskly towards the front door ready to decimate the fool who would dare call this late. By now it was around 2:00am. His pace quickened as the unknown caller rang the bell again. The years of training in the army had left him in top physical shape so he wasn't worried about breaking a hip or other concerns of the normally fragile elderly. For a third time the unknown caller rang the doorbell making Shun even more upset.

_That fool is going to wake up my grandchildren!' _he thought angrily.

Whoever this was… he was going to be in for a rude surprise. Shun finally reached the door and heard voices. It sounded like a group of people were having a heated but whispering argument.

'Dan you idiot, do you know what time it is? It was a females' voice and a familiar one at that.

_Wait… Dan! It couldn't be! Could it? _Shun thought as he continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.

'Yeah and don't forget, their grandchildren must be asleep by now, you don't want to wake up the precious dears do you Dan? Asked another female voice. This one was familiar to Shun as well.

'Sorry guys I'm just really excited to see them again' said a cocky but apologetic voice. That voice Shun definitely knew. He quickly opened the door and was welcomed with a big surprise. Standing in front of him were Dan and his wife Runo and Ace and his wife Mira. They all turned around to face him wide eyed. Then Dan threw his arms up into the air yelling joyfully.

'Shun old buddy, old pal, it's good to see you again!'

Runo gave him a swift backhand.

'Dan! It is two in the morning, people are trying to sleep!' she angrily whispered exasperated at her husbands' thickness. Mira giggled while Ace grinned, holding his hand out to Shun.

'It's good to see you again old friend' Shun nodded and shook his hand firmly. 'It's good to see you too' Shun then looked around at all of them. 'But why are you all here now? I am sure you must have had something better to do on New Years' than visit us' he asked confused.

'Oh Shun we couldn't just leave you guys here, besides Mira and I really missed Alice' Runo said. 'By the way, where is the lady of the house?' Mira asked looking behind Shun.

'She's right here' said a soft voice from behind Shun as Alice ran forward embracing Runo and Mira.

'It's so good to see you again' she said hugging them tightly. Runo and Mira were just as ecstatic to see their friend again.

'We missed you so much Alice, you never come visit us in the States so we thought we would come visit you here in Germany' squealed Runo.

'You guys are so sweet to do that, please come inside' she said motioning them all inside her house. Alice led them all to the living room which was exquisitely furnished with what could only be 18th Century style furniture.

She still had a few items which had once belonged to her back in the thirties. Now they were the only reminder of the life she had left behind. 'Wow Alice, your house is so cool' Dan commented marveling at her furniture. 'Who bought you all of this neat stuff?' he blurted out. As soon as he said it he knew he had made a mistake.

Alice immediately looked down, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. 'Alice I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to – No', she cut in. 'It's fine Dan, really it is' she replied regaining her composure. 'Adi bought me all of this stuff as a present a long time ago… and it is pretty neat isn't it?' she said smiling. Runo stomped on Dan's foot. 'Ouch Runo! Watcha do that for? He asked nursing his red foot. 'Well then learn to keep your big mouth shut!' she said. Alice giggled. Everyone else laughed. Dan and Runo were always at ends with each other but they still loved each other very strongly. It was a very weird relationship indeed.

'Would you all excuse me for a moment?" Alice asked as she walked down the hallway towards her and Shun's bedroom. Once there she took out a small key from her draw and opened a small golden locket. Inside was a picture of her and the Fuhrer standing together. His hand was on her shoulder and her hand was on his. Alice smiled thinking of all the good times she had with her beloved Fuhrer. Shen then pulled out a very old letter which looked like great care had been taken to maintain it. This letter was found with Adolf Hitler's Last Will and Testament. Until the end of the Cold War it had remained in Soviet custody mainly because the Soviets could not figure out who she was. It was only a few weeks ago that a Russian delegate had visited her home and gave her the letter. He didn't give any clue as to what it was about, he merely told her to read it. And so the letter read:

_My dearest and most precious Alice,_

_If you are reading this than I am dead. Do not despair Alice. Death is but another part of the great adventure we call life, only this time the journey will be taken by the spirit rather than the body. Alice, for years you have supported me, you have loved me even when I did not deserve such feelings of affection. You made my life bearable. Sometimes I like to think that I was like a father to you and that you were a daughter to me. But now I see you were something much greater than that. For my relationship with you cannot be defined by any singular word. You were my voice of reason, my conscience and my guidance. You were an everlasting light in a sea of darkness from which I thought there was no escape. You changed me Alice. You made me a better man and for that I am eternally grateful. I leave this earth happy that the memories I have enjoyed with do not leave with me for they too are eternal. Alice, my dearest Alice, I will always remember you, your smile, your laugh, your optimism to see the good in everyone. All of these things make me smile when I think of them Alice, when I think of you. And you must promise me that you will never forget me Alice, for as long as you remember me I am never truly gone. As long as you hold my memory close to your heart than I too am eternal. For now we must part ways but do not be sad my dear, we shall meet again in a much happier place where war is a distant memory and peace and love reign supreme. That is all I ever wanted for this German Volk Alice, and I know that you know that. I wish you all the best in the life that will unfold before you for you given me the privilege of enjoying this adventure with you. Now go enjoy an adventure of your own. I will always love you Alice my daughter for you were loyal to the end and at the end of the day what more could I ever ask for?_

_With all the love and affection that every fiber of my being can produce… _

_Love Adi_

Alice read this later every night. It helped her get to sleep. She walked out to her balcony and looked up to the night sky sighing in content. 'I will see you soon Adi… soon' and from high above a spirit seemed to smile. Shun walked into their bedroom to find Alice standing on the balcony, a letter in her hand. 'Alice? Shun asked seeing her on the balcony.

'Are you alright? Everyone is waiting for you' he said kindly. Alice smiled as she tucked the letter away. Shun understood that she needed this moment. And so the two linked arm in arm as they made their way back to their friends. Alice smiled as she walked for she knew in her heart that one day there would come a time when she would see Adi again.

And all was well.

They say that loyalty is what binds us to one another, it is a connection that demonstrates the amount of trust we have in one another. But I think there is a better word for it: Love. For love is what binds us to one another, love is the connection that demonstrates the amount of trust we have in each other. For when I say that Alice was loyal to the end, it would be more appropriate for me to say that she loved to the end and that to me is something much more beautiful.

**Well that ends our story. I had a lot of fun writing this for everyone and I hope to contribute more stories in the future. Always remember that war is never a good thing and that we must do everything in our power to avoid. By learning more about our past we can be sure that we will not repeat the same mistakes that our forefathers did. So I encourage everyone to learn more about history and together this world can be made into a better place where the mistakes of the past are nothing more than a distant memory and there is prosperity and justice for all. **


End file.
